


Snap to Attention

by kuiperpluto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is 17, Armin wears glasses/contacts, Band Camp AU, Drum Major Armin, Eren's a trombone player, Erwin Levi Hanji and Mike are all instructors, Erwin is 34, Eventual Smut, Five part fic, Levi and Eren have a kinda relationship already built, Levi is 32, M/M, Marching Band, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Pining, Smoking references, Swearing, Vibrators, and levi and hanji used to, armin hates mornings a lot, eren is 18, erens got a secret :O, like eren smokes, v little mike reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperpluto/pseuds/kuiperpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren have been putting their time in with their two favorite instructors since their freshman year of band camp, and now that it's their Senior year, they're both expecting a different kind of praise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Get in fucking step

**Author's Note:**

> i have no apologies or regrets for this trash i have brought to you

Eren laughed as he watched his small best friend, Armin, try to shove the conductor's podium into the back of the instrument trailer. It was the last thing to be packed in the trailer, and they were all set to pack their backs onto the luggage bus, as deemed by all the band members, and off to band camp they were. The brunet was insanely excited, it was his senior year of band camp, his friends were all going, and he loved the feel of the sun on his skin while he marched. Even though it was grueling, and he was usually drenched in sweat, his tank top clinging to his sticky skin after a single three hour rehearsal, and by the end of the day his feet were either blistered or they were numb, he loved being outside in the sun and in the outdoors, four hours away from Shiganshina, their home town.

And, of course. He got to spend five entire days with his short, but ultimately attractive low brass instructor. God, being a trombone really, really had its perks. 

Eren watched the blond struggle for another minute or so before he turned and looked at his friend with pleading blue eyes, and groaned out a pathetic, “Please help!” before Eren made a move to help shove push it in. A bit of adjustments needed to be made, but after kicking a freshman’s trumpet case further into the trailer, they were in business and Armin was slamming the door and clicking the locks into place, while Eren lowered the bar to hold it. The pair began to retreat to the buses, knowing Mikasa had already put their bags away for them.

 

“Did you really have to wait that long to help?” Armin asked, lightly punching Eren’s shoulder. 

 

“It was funny. I don’t know, you might need to toughen up, otherwise your arms will fall off after like twenty minutes of conducting, dude.” Eren teased, pinching Armin’s bicep, causing a squeak from the blond.

 

“Well, whatever. At least I don’t have to march at all. Like, at all this week.” The blond laughed, grinning at his taller friend. 

 

“Hey, I actually like marching. Maybe flaunt that to Mikasa, you know she hates standing for that long.”

 

“Whatever, whatever. So, are you excited to see Levi this week? Mikasa told me you could hardly sleep last night.” Armin said, pushing some of his hair behind his ears. 

 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just as excited as you are to see your big blond hunk of a guy, yeah?” Eren said, wiggling his eyebrows and pressing his face closer to Armin’s. He grabbed the railing on the side of the steps leading up into the bus, hoisting himself onto the second step.

 

“Which big blond hunk are you referring to? Erwin, or Mike? They’re both going to be here this week. The whole week. Eren I don’t know if I can go a whole week without privacy if I’m going to be spending most of it with those two.” Armin said, hushing his voice as he followed behind the lanky teen.

 

“Well, not most of the time. You’ll be spending rec and meal time with me and ‘Kasa, right?” Eren said, taking a few steps into the bus before sliding into the second seat from the front.

 

“U-Um, well...maybe not _all_ of the meal times or rec times. I mean, like you’re probably going to be spending the evening rec’s with Levi, right? Going over music or whatever. I’m going to work on solo music lessons with Mike, and Erwin mentioned that he’d like to have me eat at their table when we had that like instructor meeting last week, the one Pixis asked me to come to. And...I don’t think you’d be quiet enough to eat with them. I mean! I’ll probably just eat breakfast with them, that way it’s early and nothing new will be talked about, right?” Armin hurriedly explained, pulling his backpack off and sitting besides Eren, placing his bag in his lap. 

 

Eren squinted. “This year is going to be different during music rehearsal with Levi. Last year I put in a shit ton of time with him, and hey, I turned eighteen in March. So maybe, just maybe I can… y’know, bang him.” Eren said, laughing.

 

“Eren… I don’t know if you should try that. You might get kicked out of camp. Or like, get kicked in general. It is Levi.”

 

“What is Levi?” Erwin asked, setting a bag in the front seat and holding a clipboard, his hair combed and parted perfectly and his face shaven.

 

“U-Uh, n-nothing, sir!” Armin fumbled, turning red.

 

“Hm, alright, I’ll let it slide without being too nosy. Remember, there’s a meeting tonight in the nurse’s cabin if you’re interested.” Erwin said, smiling brightly at the blond. 

 

“Ah, yeah… I-I might stop by. It’s the regulations and rules, right?”

 

“Of course, and Levi’s going to pass out packs of bleach wipes for the cabins. Do you know who your cabin leader is this year?”

 

“Um, is it Reiner’s dad again?” Armin asked, chewing at his cheek and silently praying it wasn’t. Reiner’s dad was not a responsible adult and Armin didn’t want a repeat of the fire alarms being set off at two in the morning.

 

“Oh, no, no, no. He’s in charge of the freshmen cabin this year. Hopefully to help you boys get some sleep, ah?” He chuckled, pulling his pen off of his clipboard, and flipping through some papers. “I’m double checking to make sure I’m right, but I’m pretty sure I’m in charge of your cabin. Ah, yes. I’m the cabin leader for the senior boys.” The older man flashed another smile.

 

“That’s great! Oh, I’m so glad it’s not Mr. Braun.” Eren interjected, pumping his fist in the air. 

 

Erwin chuckled at that and took a seat. “I’m glad you’re excited. I’ll see you at the meeting tonight.” He winked at the smaller blond and turned to face the front, looking down to write on the clipboard.

 

Eren leaned over and whispered, “What do you think he’s writing?”

 

“Maybe he’s writing down the people in his cabin? Or like, that I’m going to the meeting because he needs to keep track of all the people going?” Armin whispered back, putting his hand in front of his mouth.

 

“Or he’s drawing a picture of you naked.” Eren joked, still hushed.

 

“I can hear you two.” Erwin said, grinning to himself.

 

And Armin punched the brunet in the arm. “Shut up.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled his string bag off his back, opening it up and pulling out his sunglasses, sliding them on. He pulled his headphones out and looping them around his neck. Armin settled into the seat, putting his knees on the back of Erwin’s and pulling out a book and placing his 3DS next to Eren. As Eren pulled his phone free from his pocket, he noticed the four texts from Mikasa and one text from his mom. Three of the four texts from Mikasa were asking which bus he was on, and the last was saying that she was riding with Annie, Reiner, and Bertl. The text from his mom was just telling him that she loved him and that she would see him at noon on Friday when he drove home. Thank god for student lot passes, he thought. He flipped through to his music selection and chose the playlist he’d made specifically for the bus ride, which consisted primarily of Mystery Skulls. He pulled his headphones on, and settled in for the long ride. 

 

\--

 

“Freshmen will unload the luggage. Safely, nicely, and carefully. Understand? Sophomore boys get the Lake Trout cabin, Junior boys are in Rainbow Trout, and Seniors, you’re Golden Trout. Freshmen boys, when you’re done unloading, you’re going to go to Brook Trout cabin. Ladies, you can ask Ms. Zoe for your cabins, because they’ve got that list. Now, go get your bunks.” Erwin called out, his last words dismissing the frenzy of senior boys to sprint to the furthest cabin, closest to the lake, each hoping to get a bunk furthest from the bathroom.

 

Eren was thankfully in the lead, and by the time he had thrown open the door to the cabin and flung himself and his bag onto the top bunk in the very back of the room, there were only two stragglers left outside. Armin being one of them. Usually, Armin and Eren shared a bunk, or at least bunks directly next to each other on the same level. Now though, he had talked to Armin and they had both decided he should snag the one above Erwin. It was obvious Erwin would sleep in the bottom bunk anyways, Armin reasoned. He was too tall to cramp into the five foot long fenced area. And, although Armin was also too tall for that, as was literally everyone else, Armin curled up to sleep, so it would make perfect sense. But, that was assuming Armin chose the right bed, so he decided to hold off on picking a bed until Erwin had picked one. Oh god, this is stuff middle schoolers would do, Armin thought. The blond worried at his lip, trying not to talk himself out of it. 

 

“Hey, you wanna go grab our bags and shit?” Eren asked, clapping a hand on his back. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure! I should actually probably help the freshmen unload, since I’m drum major.”

 

“No, you’re drum major which means you don’t have to do that shit. Let’s just go grab our bags.” The brunet explained, pushing Armin towards the door.

 

“You just wanna find out if Levi’s here yet.” Armin accused, shrugging Eren’s hands off of him. 

 

“Shut up.” Eren bristled, blushing as they left, walking down the trail of woodchips that wound around the different cabins to lead towards the recreational area.

 

The camp area was surrounded by woods, and the boundaries were where the lake met the cliff and woods met the practice field. The rec area had a large cabin in the middle with a porch leading off of it, which was the camp store and the indoors worship room. Off the porch was a concrete blacktop that had a faded basketball court painted in white with a few ratted hoops on either side, and an octagonal ring closest to the water. On the side closest to the boys cabins, there were different picnic benches and tables assembled together half-hazardously. To the area furthest from the water was the dining hall, the parking lot full of sand, and on the other side of the parking lot was the practice field, surrounded by woods and with worn away grass and hardly visible lines. Eren hoped that they’d repaint the lines for their first rehearsal, otherwise everyone would be all confused and fucked up.

Eren and Armin approached the buses parked in the lot and saw the field of baggage, and the line of freshmen pulling bags out of the luggage bus. Armin hurried up to the line and squeezed his way up and into the bus, helping pass luggage down the line. 

 

“Hey, if your luggage is already out, you guys can go get your bunk assignments. I can finish this up for you.” Armin called to the rest in the back of the bus, and immediately the flood of people inside the bus dispersed to only three people and Armin. 

 

The blond pulled a few box fans out from under the seats and carried them off after slinging a few bags over his shoulder, setting them down near some other bags. Eren was walking through all the luggage, trying to find his and Armin’s, and pulling Mikasa’s away from the pile. A few of the counselors were standing around chatting to each other, and Eren could see that Levi was standing with Hanji and Erwin, steadily being interrupted by the girls trying to figure out their cabin assignments. 

Armin hopped back into the bus and loaded himself up again, continuing the bring down the remaining luggage, watching it dwindle down with every trip. After two trips, the other three people had left, and he was left alone. He was glad the back doors of the bus were open to get at least a little more air inside, because the heat inside the bus was scorching.

 

“Need any help?” Came a deep voice from the front of the bus. Armin turned to see Erwin poking his head over the front seats as he climbed the steps into the bus.

 

“Oh! Not really, there’s not many bags left. I figured it’d be good to let the freshmen go pick bunks and stuff so I should probably take care of this stuff myself.” Armin explained, grabbing four of the last seven bags on board. All he had left were fans stacked under the seats.

 

“Are you sure? I’m not busy right now.” Erwin said, leaning against the side of the brown, tough vinyl seats. 

 

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble, you could help pull out the fans. They’re all stuck under the seats. Whoever packed the bus didn’t really think that through too much because they’re all wedged down there.” Armin said, standing in front of Erwin now, trying to squeeze past him to the door.

 

“Here, I’ll hold those real quick.” Erwin said, grabbing the handles from Armin’s right hand.

 

Armin pressed himself as close to the bus seat as he could but still ended up grazing his ass on Erwin. “S-Sorry.” He quickly apologized and grabbed the bags from Erwin, carrying them off.

 

As he emerged from the bus, his shoes sinking into the sand underneath him, he could see Eren standing with Levi near the picnic tables, and he shook his head.

 

\-- 

 

”Levi! Hey, it’s good to see you again! It’s been a while.” Eren said, grinning happily at the shorter male. 

 

Levi was messing around on his phone, probably trying to get service or something now that they were in the woods. His sunglasses were perched on his nose, and his hair was parted neatly. He was wearing the shirt from the bands show the previous year, a pair of khaki shorts, and leather sandals. Levi generally dressed that way the entirety of band camp, sometimes opting out for tank tops cut down the sides that Eren drooled over. The raven glanced up at Eren over the top of his sunglasses.

 

“Hm, it has.”

 

“Hey, I couldn’t ask you earlier on Facebook, which I’m sorry about, but uh, would you want to do music rehearsals with me like last year?” Eren asked, awkwardly shifting from side to side on his feet.

 

“Do you have to piss?” Levi asked, locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket.

 

“What?” Eren said, stilling.

 

“Nothing. Yeah, I figured.”

 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve gotta keep up the tradition, right?” 

 

“Sure.” Levi said, and patted at his pocket.

 

“Gonna go have a smoke?” Eren asked, his voice a little hushed.

 

“I quit.” Levi said, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head.

 

“Oh. Habit, then?” The brunet questioned, and shoved his hands in his pocket.

 

Levi grumbled in response. “You know it. Which means no more bumming cigs from me, you damn brat.” 

 

Eren laughed at that and bumped his shoulder against Levi. “Of course, of course. I’m sure I can sneak a couple from Hanji, right?”

 

“They quit too. New Years’ resolution and all that shit.”

 

“Damn.” Eren sighed. 

 

“You’ll live the five fuckin' days without a couple. It’ll be good for you, you’re seventeen and you’re already suckin’ ‘em down like you’re a seventy year old chainsmoker.”

 

Eren’s mind raced full of different responses he could give, and almost said the first thing that came to mind, but luckily controlled himself enough to think of something other than ‘I suck more than just cigs down’. 

 

“I’m actually eighteen now. My birthday was in March.”

 

“Good for you, you little shit. Almost time to start acting like an adult.”

 

“Hey, best thing about it is I’m old enough to bang.” Eren said, speeding up at the end of his sentence and feeling the panic wash over him. Where the hell was his filter now?

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him before snickering. “Yeah, kid, old enough to bang. Sure. Definitely not mature enough, though.”

 

“Oh, fuck off. I’m mature!” Eren said, trying to keep his voice hushed, hoping none of the counselors could hear him.

 

“Of course. Sure.” The raven snorted. “Mature.”

 

\--

 

The first rehearsal sucked, as always. After everyone had brought their bags to their respective cabins and chosen bunks (besides Armin who was waiting to see which one Erwin picked), they had the rehearsal as the sun began to turn a deep orange.The freshmen were nervous, and they only went over basic marching material. Then, they broke into sectionals. Bertl tottled over with his sousaphone perched on his shoulder and sweat beading on his neck. Eren was the trombone section leader and was in charge of the five other trombone players, three of which were freshmen. God, Eren was so glad he wasn’t a freshmen any longer. They had it rough. Sectionals consisted of everyone sitting in a circle, the tenor saxophones merging mostly because Mikasa was the section leader of that group, and they all played ridiculous ice breaker games in order to bond. They’d go over music in the morning. Tonight was the first night and it was better to get close before they rip each other apart on the final day. Armin was walking around the field, patrolling as Pixis, the band director, called it. The small blond would walk to each of the sections, and then he’d come back to his podium with the picnic table sitting next to it where all of the instructors were sitting and talking. Their marching drills were distributed to all of the sections, and Eren took the lead of the grouped low brass and helped explain to the freshmen what the fuck they were supposed to do. Seeing as their show this year was a ‘Latin spice’ show, as Reiner deemed it, there was an insane amount of rock backs, zig-zagging, and there was a point where they clustered into groups of four and circled, spreading out, going backwards, and then condensing again. Eren was excited for it.

After their tiny, short rehearsal, they broke for dinner. Eren loved the camp food, even if it was the same stuff every year. It was still great, and he hurried to load his plate up. The seniors snagged the tables they’d had since freshmen year, and chatted away about how their summer had been so far.

When dinner was finished, it was free time, and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all decided to steal a few of the picnic chairs and get close to the fire pit, hoping one of the counselors would come light the fire up. After an hour of talking and laughing with each other, one of the staff members rolled on by and started the fire, to which the trio cheered. Another hour or two passed, and there was a trumpet playing taps coming from the woods. So Eren slid down the little hill to the lake with the bucket the staff left next to the chairs, filled it with water, and climbed back up to douse the fire. The boys bid Mikasa good night and retreated themselves to their cabin, talking the whole way up.

 

“So, uh, I...I was going to tell you this on the bus b-but I got nervous with Erwin around.” Armin said, hushing to a whisper as they walked the wood chip trail.

 

“Spit it out then.” Eren said, gesturing with his hand for the blond to hurry.

 

“Okay, okay. I didn’t want to leave the, uh, _thing_ at home with grandpa because I was scared he might find it, so I tossed it in my bag before I left and now I’m really scared that Connie is going to play a prank on us and open my bag or something and find it. What am I going to do?” Armin said, whining a bit.

 

“Holy shit you brought a vibr-, jesus, sorry.” Eren exclaimed, stopping when Armin slapped a hand over his mouth. “You brought a vibrator to band camp?”

 

Eren had turned eighteen before Armin, seeing as Armin had to wait until November for his birthday, and since Eren was the much bolder friend, he had decided to take a road trip with Armin to Trost in order to get the younger boy something to keep him company. Armin waited in the car for twenty minutes, Eren sped in and out, and Armin got an incredibly embarrassing present. 

 

“Yeah, and I’m really freaking out right now, okay? Please, help me hide it. I don’t want anyone to find it but I wasn’t thinking when I left home. I could have totally hidden it in the back of my closet but I was rushing! Where do I put it now?”

 

“Here, when we get back, just wrap it up in your clothes, change your shirt up in your bed and like, shove the thing in your pillow. Have you made your bed yet?”

 

“No, I don’t know where Erwin’s sleeping so… I’m going to do it when I get there.”

 

“Okay, well you better hurry. It’s almost lights out and that’s gonna suck dick to make your bed in the dark.”

 

“Okay, dang it, you’re right. Let’s go, let’s go!” Armin said, now tugging Eren’s arm and speeding them up, Eren laughing at his efforts the whole time.

 

++


	2. Day 2: This is why we wear sunscreen, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's hiding something and Armin hates mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not expect regular updates this fast omfg what the fuck how the hell did i type this in six hours i am amazed with myself sorry it's mostly dialogue

Armin was never a morning person, and he had accepted the fact that he probably would never be a morning person. As reveille played, sunlight flooded through the curtains that Erwin was yanking open, and his bunk shook, all he felt was murder in his bones. He hated mornings. He fucking hated mornings so goddamn much. The blond sat up and stared ahead for a few moments, trying to see past the cloudy vision and shaking away the drowsiness with his stuttered stretching. His fingers slid through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, and closed together as he brought them above his head and stretched until his knuckles grazed the low ceiling. He yawned lazily and reached towards the foot of his bed, reaching for his box fan and turning it off. He began to climb down from the top bunk, just as Erwin was coming back from assaulting every one with the sun. 

 

“Good morning, Armin. Did you sleep well?” Erwin asked, smiling brightly.

 

Armin wondered how the hell someone could be so cheery at five thirty in the morning, but held back a biting comment. “Yes, thank you. Good morning to you too.”

 

The shorter blond bent down to reach under Erwin’s bed, pawing around for his suitcase, and slid it out over the cold, slightly sand covered linoleum floor. He unzipped the side pouch and pulled out two cases, a glasses case and his night guard case. He popped open the silver sparkly case and used his tongue to push his guard forward, pulling it from his mouth with only a few strings of saliva connecting him to the plastic. With a click, Armin closed it and tossed it back into the pouch, and flipped open his glasses case. He pushed them on, shoving the case back into his bag, and unzipped the top compartment to pull out clothes he could wear for lineup. 

 

“Those glasses look nice on you. I didn’t know you had contacts.” Erwin said, getting down on his knees beside Armin to pull his bag out from under his bed as well.

 

“Yeah, I got them last year before school.” Armin said, a twinge of sting to his words.

 

“Ah, I see.” The larger man said, carefully pulling out his clothes and setting them on his neatly made bed. It was so early and his bed was already made. 

 

Armin finished freeing his designated tank top of the day, a sweatshirt, and a pair of sweatpants that he had gotten the year before for band camp, the word flute written down the side in sparkly white letters over the green fabric. His sweatshirt was from the Science Olympiad club trip that they had gone on for regionals. It was his most comfortable hoodie, and the deep blue color worked nicely with his complexion. The tank top though, was something special that he, Mikasa, and Eren had gotten when they went to the beach in Florida for their spring break their sophomore year. It had, since then, been traded with Mikasa’s who had sloped the back, cut the sides down, and made a ladder in the lower back area with tying the cut fabric there. It kept him cool, and he really liked the look of the tied fabric. Mikasa, however, liked the original cuts perfectly fine and happily traded with Armin after realizing she got unwarranted attention for it. 

He retreated to the bathroom, finding a line of his fellow seniors wearing only towels and waiting for the shower, and he rolled his eyes, heading for the stalls. He quickly changed and trudged out fully clothed and fresh socks pulled on. Armin spotted his favorite brunet stepping out of the shower stall, his hair dripping still and his towel haphazardly clutched against his hip while steam rolled off of his skin. 

 

“Armin! Morning, beautiful.” Eren said, padding along to where Armin was leaning against the wall to wait for him, his flip flops making a loud scuffing noise as he walked. 

 

“Shh, quiet voices in the echo-y bathroom.” Armin whispered, leaning into Eren and hitting his face against his wet skin. “Ew, you’re still wet. Use a towel, you animal.”

 

“Aw, well maybe if you weren’t so cuddly you wouldn’t get a face full of water.” Eren laughed, pressing his lips chastely against Armin’s blond hair.

 

“Shut up and go get dressed. Don’t let Erwin see your dick either, I don’t think you want a repeat of Reiner’s dad.” The blond said, sweeping his hair up into a ponytail and tying it with a rubber band he rolled off his wrist.

 

Eren shuddered at the reminder of that and started to head for the door. Armin followed behind him, still feeling groggy and run down. He was so glad that the cafeteria serves coffee in the mornings, even if they rarely ever had sugar packets and the coffee alone tasted like ass. 

 

“Remember, lineup is in fifteen minutes!” Erwin called, as the bathroom door opened to let out Armin and Eren. “You need to be down there as soon as possible. Levi’s coming to watch the cabin so you and I can go down to the meeting.” He said, pointing at Armin and winking.

 

“Meeting? I didn’t know there was a meeting.” Armin said, approaching the giant.

 

“It’s actually just so we can get breakfast first.” Erwin whispered when Armin was close enough.

 

“Oh. I’m not object to that.” Armin said, nodding. “I’m ready if you are.”

 

“Alright. I’ll go let the ones in the bathroom know Levi’s coming.” Erwin said, holding his gaze, and then walking towards the bathroom door.

 

Armin shot a look at Eren, who still had his towel clutched around his waist. “Well maybe I _will_ flash my dick.” Eren said, once the bathroom door shut, and Armin snorted.

 

A second later, Erwin opened the door again and Armin slid on his Nike sandals that he had stolen from Jean after a sleepover once. They both headed for the front door and Armin braced himself for the crippling sunlight, the sickly fresh smell of lake water and the outdoors, and the biting nip of the cold air. And of course, he wasn’t nearly as ready as he thought when Erwin pushed the heavy metal door open with his broad hand. 

 

“Ugh, fuck.” Armin mumbled, and then felt the sharp sting of panic rise in him as he flitted his gaze to Erwin. “S-sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright. It’s just us two, I don’t mind. I’ve certainly said much worse.” Erwin assured.

 

Armin nodded in response and mumbled a thank you, pushing up his thick frames. He and Erwin walked down the wood chip laden path silently until Levi was seen coming up the path in attire very similar to Armin’s but with work boots and sunglasses on.

 

“You fucking owe me. I was going to sleep in, you dick.” Levi spat as he passed Erwin.

 

“Whatever you say. Make sure they’re at lineup in time.” Erwin said, waving with two fingers as he continued on the trail.

 

Within only a few seconds, the crunching of Levi’s steps faded away, and Armin could see the rest of the camp, the flagpole in front of the cafeteria. He could see some kids sleeping, or at least trying to sleep in the wooden chairs. He swore he spotted Mikasa, but didn’t really want to check. So instead, he followed in behind Erwin to the cafeteria, and reveled in the smell of breakfast casserole, waffles, and the vegan waffles placed on the buffet table. The coffee maker was on the right side when he walked in, and he immediately gravitated towards it, snatching a coffee cup and immediately filling it. He ignored the chatter of the counselors and instructors taking up two of the twenty tables in the room, and reached for the sacred sugar packets.

 

“There’s a bunch of creamer in the back fridge if you’d like some.” Erwin said, hitching a thumb at the kitchen doors.

 

“Oh my god, take me.” Armin rushed over his breath.

 

“I… uh, to the creamers. Of course. Come on.” Erwin said, stiffly turning and leading Armin through to the back fridge. He pulled open the industrial fridge door and in the door shelving was six or seven different types of creamer.

 

“Oh god, can I use any of these?” Armin asked, lifting them each up to read their labels.

 

“Of course, except the Thin Mints one, that’s Levi’s.”

 

“Huh, who knew.” Armin whispered, and pulled out the french vanilla. He set his coffee cup on the counter and clicked the top, pouring it in and grinning. “Thank you so much for showing me this.”

 

“You’re welcome. You can use these whenever you’d like in the morning, just don’t let any of the other kids know where you’re getting them.” Erwin said, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep hush hush.”

 

“Good. I’ll talk to you at breakfast. Drink up, and I’ll see you at lineup.” Erwin said, and began to leave.

 

Armin nodded and shut the fridge. He looked down at his coffee for a minute before squinting and realizing he needed something to stir. So, after a minute or so of searching around for a spoon in the many drawers in the kitchen, he gave up and took off his glasses. He took one of the legs and stirred the light brown liquid, and then licked it clean. It couldn’t be terribly disgusting, it wasn’t like he wore the glasses constantly. He pushed the black frames back on and leaned against the sterile steel counter and drank, pleasantly humming with the almost scorching heat. 

 

\-- 

 

Back at the cabin, Eren was trying to act smooth. When Levi got into the cabin, the teen dropped his towel almost immediately, and bent to get boxers out.

 

“Jaeger, put some fucking pants on. No one wants to see your flaccid dick flopping in the wind.” Levi sneered, turning his eyes away.

 

“Actually…” Eren said, pulling his boxers on. He turned to face the shorter man. “A lot of guys wanna see my dick, flaccid or, y’know. Otherwise.”

 

“And what made you think I’d want to see any of that shit?”

 

“Hm, not sure.” Eren said and pulled on a pair of joggers and the same type of tank Armin had.

 

“You all need to hurry the fuck up, I want some goddamn coffee. If your asses aren’t out of here in three fucking minutes I will personally throw you the hell out, bare ass naked or _otherwise_.” Levi barked, and looked directly at Eren.

 

“Hey, I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” Eren said, raising his hands in defense and grabbing his hoodie. He slid his feet into his tennis shoes, and zipped his hoodie, and he was on his way, making sure to smirk as he passed the shorter male.

 

\--

 

Lineup was normal. Everyone lined up within their section around the flagpole, section leaders at the front, and Armin raised the flag. He then gave a weak little pep talk about how they all needed to work hard today, and that he had high expectations. Then, he dismissed them by section, starting with the alto sax section and ending with the low brass, mostly just to tease Eren. He took the lead of the line, as per usual, and he stood and waited as the camp counselor lead them in some terrible song about how God will bring light and bless their food, and everyone sang hurriedly just so they could get their breakfast in faster. Finally, the door was open and Armin buzzed straight to the food buffet, grabbing a plate and chatting idly with Mikasa over how he slept. He got just enough food that he knew he would be able to eat it all and still be able to move efficiently, and then sluggishly walked over to sit next to Erwin at the table he was sitting at. He definitely had not forgotten the invitation.

 

\--

 

Breakfast went smoothly, nothing except soft, easy conversation happened. Afterwards, everyone had thirty minutes to get ready for the first marching rehearsal. Armin stood up on the podium for three hours, conducting when he needed to, and during the rest of the time he just stood there. Unfortunately for him, as they broke for morning rec, then lunch, then another practice where he stood in the sun for another three hours, and then broke for afternoon rec, he had realized his mistake. His back was on fire. His back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms were lobster red, as they had been facing the sun almost all of the morning, and then he had turned a deep pink on his upper chest from the afternoon sun. So, as he walked into his cabin to try and lay down, he was hit with the realization that he couldn’t go to Mike’s afternoon music rehearsal. But, at this point, he really didn’t care. He needed relief from his burning, tight skin. He painfully pulled open the door of the cabin and began to waddle to his bed. Erwin was laying in his bunk already, a book over his face and his leg propped up. The younger blond started to climb the ladder to his bed, sucking in a deep breath and let out a sob at the aching sting on his back. That got Erwin to pull his book off his face and look up. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

“I got really really sunburnt because I forgot sunscreen and I can’t figure out where Eren is so he can put aloe vera on my back.” Armin said, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Here, here. I’ll do it, don’t you worry. I’ll go get a wet wash cloth, you can let me know where your aloe is.” Erwin said, getting up from his bunk. “Take off your shirt, you can lay on my bunk for a bit so you don’t have to climb. Just relax, alright? I know it hurts but don’t cry.”

 

Armin nodded and sank back down to floor level, shakily pulling his shirt over his head and laying down into Erwin’s bed and gripping his pillow. “It’s in my bag, right side pouch. It’s a big bottle.” 

 

“Okay, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” Erwin said, grabbing a washcloth from his own bag and heading to the bathroom.

 

A few seconds later, he returned with a wet cloth and placed it over Armin’s back, trying to cover as much of the burnt area as possible. He reached down and grabbed the strap of Armin’s bag, pulling it out and unzipped two compartments before finding the bottle. He let the cloth sit for a few more seconds while he uncapped the aloe vera, and then he pulled the cloth away and squirted the gel out in a squiggle over anywhere he could see was red. Then, he took his hands and began to rub it in, sliding his hands over his skin and working it in. Armin hissed at the contact and started to whimper. 

 

“You weren’t really out there that long, were you?” Erwin asked, his voice gentle.

 

“I burn easy, so any time in the sun usually burns me. But, I forgot sunscreen because I was too tired to put any on this morning.” Armin mumbled against his arm, his nose pressed to Erwin’s pillow.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll put some on you before you even leave the cabin. You could get blisters from this.”

 

“I don’t think it’s bad enough for blist- ah! That hurts!” Armin groaned, pushing his knees into the thin mattress and Erwin rubbed over a particularly painful spot on his shoulder blade.

 

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful.” Erwin said, smoothing his hand gently over the area. 

 

\--

 

“You know, you could have at least brought your fucking instrument to make it seem legit.” Levi grumbled, toeing off his boots.

 

“I doubt anybody cares if I’m in your room without my instrument. I’m eighteen.” Eren said, kicking his shoes off as well and placing them next to Levi’s.

 

“Stop throwing that around, as if being eighteen suddenly makes you such a fucking adult.” Levi grumbled, walking to his bed and climbing in. 

 

The instructors cabin rooms were significantly different than the communal cabins. The instructors that didn’t have to watch over the communal cabins got their own rooms to stay in, with their own small bathroom. The rooms were all L-shaped, the bathroom forming the dip, with only a bath/shower and a toilet. Levi’s room had a queen sized bed, with his own sheets and blankets, pushed against the right wall, and it was facing the door. The window was beside the bed, and the deeper part of the room, to the left, had a dresser with a radio there, presumably Levi’s. 

 

“It may not make me an adult, but hey, I’m _legal_.” Eren said, smiling with teeth showing as he climbed in behind him.

 

“Just shut the fuck up and cuddle me, you brat.” Levi growled, turning to face him and leaning into the younger man's chest.

 

“Sir, yes sir.” Eren laughed and grabbed at the smaller man, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “God, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, dick.” Levi said, tilting his head up until his lips pressed against Eren’s collarbone.

 

“Y’know, Armin still thinks you and I haven’t kissed or hugged or fucked, or anything.” The brunet giggled.

 

“Poor thing. You know, you can’t lie to him forever.”

 

“I’m not going to. I just, you know. I was gonna fuck you this week, tell Armin we fucked, and then we can go public. Y’know?” 

 

“Huh. You’re gonna fuck me this week, eh? Now, what made you think that?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“C’mon… you know I’ve waiting for a year for this. Like, literally. I haven’t fucked, sucked, or kissed anyone since last year with you.” 

 

“I was joking. But, I’m glad to know you’re faithful.”

 

“Especially considering I’m so young and reckless. Isn’t that the name of a drama show?”

 

“No, that’s the Young and the Restless.”

 

“How the hell do you know that?”

 

“I was born in ‘83, that shit was my moms favorite show until the mid ‘90s.”

 

“Holy shit. I was born in ‘97.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Levi groaned and nuzzled into Eren’s chest again.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Eren said, and kissed the top of the raven’s head. 

 

The two sat and relaxed until twenty minutes before the dinner bell would ring, and then they separated from their lazy kissing and relaxed cuddling that Levi kept fading in and out of consciousness during. They both fixed their hair and clothes, and Eren left five minutes before Levi. As though it made a difference.

 

\--

 

“Erwin rubbed aloe vera into my skin and let me sleep on his bed because I got really sunburnt. Where the hell were you?” Armin asked, sitting down next to Eren at the table.

 

“I was at Levi’s cabin. We talked. I touched his hand.” Eren lied, stretching the truth.

 

“I’m sunburnt. Eren, I can’t feel my back. Sunburnt!” He said, looking at Mikasa. “Sunburnt!”

 

“Where’s your sunscreen?” Mikasa asked, reaching over the table to push some of Armin’s hair behind his ear.

 

“It’s in my bag. I was tired and forgot to put it on this morning.” 

 

“Hey, that’s not my fault.” Eren said.

 

“If you need me to put more of the aloe on you before we have to be in our cabins, just let me know, alright?” Mikasa said, resting her hand on her cheek and pushing her food around with a fork.

 

“Thank you.” Armin hummed, and nudged Eren with his foot. “I’m glad you touched his hand. What’d you talk about?”

 

“Just music shit. Y’know, music rehearsal and all that stupid shit. Same as last year, yeah?”

 

“Yeah… hopefully it gets further this year, right?” Armin asked, biting his lip.

 

“Hopefully.” Eren huffed, staring at his plate.

++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i'm tellin ya come hit me up at gorypalabra.tumblr.com and talk to me about eremin, ereri, or winmin just because yass


	3. Holy fuck, band is just one giant meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get a lil' raunchy, Armin's still super sunburnt, and they're all really immature teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck i'm so sorry it's been a month. and i'm sorry for like any awkward parts or whatever, i suck at smut and i literally wrote this over that month on and off. my dad broke his foot really badly, i went to a much bigger city for a weekend, i work every day, and then i just got back from my band camp literally two days ago. and holy shit it was terrible. so yeah i'm hopefully going to have a lot more time to write now that i don't have as many things distracting me. but yeah i still have work.
> 
> i am also looking for a beta reader so if you're interested then please please please talk to me in like the comments or on tumblr i'm begging you, like i cannot edit this myself any more. too tired for that shit.

Eren felt guilty. He could feel the sting of it ebbing at his brain, and every time he looked at his best friend he almost felt the words “I’m sleeping with Levi” tumble from his mouth like the word vomit he was so prone to producing. But he kept it down. He hoped to god that the brilliant blond couldn’t figure out that he was so guilty. He didn’t feel this way before Levi had said something, and as soon as he was made aware, he realized, good God. He was going to blab. The brunet was going to blab. Luckily, Armin wasn’t moving much further from his bunk unless he had to go to practice or the bathroom. Which meant Eren didn’t have to make too many excuses to leave the cabin, other than that he needed the sun. Mentioning the sun made Armin groan, and he was free. Off the hook, for now at least. And that Tuesday, as his phone alarm chimed into his ears through his headphones, he couldn’t use the excuse of the sun, because it was three in the morning and he was going to sneak out to go to Levi’s cabin, and then hopefully return before Erwin woke up. But who was he kidding, Levi had ranted about Erwin owing him a favor after the day before, and if Eren begged enough then the raven would relent and have Erwin forget he even saw the teen.

So, as the mop-headed brunet fumbled to turn his alarm off in the dark without waking anyone up, regardless of the fact that he had headphones in to prevent that from happening anyways. He slid out of his bed and grabbed his shoes. He carried them with him as he crept from his bed to the door, and eyed the bunks he passed carefully. He looked at Armin’s bunk and sighed quietly. The young blond had somehow convinced the giant to trade beds with him, and he was now nicely spread out over the bottom bunk on his stomach, while Erwin looked like a crooked mess of limbs poking out over the bumper railing of the bunk. Eren winced at the sight, feeling sorry for the man and shivering at the thought of how much pain he’d be in when he woke up. It didn’t looked as though they had traded pillows, or even sheets for that matter, so it must have been an either last minute-right before lights out ordeal, or something that happened in the middle of the night.

He turned the door knob slowly, clenching his jaw at the rusty squeak, and pulled the heavy metal door open. He slipped through the opening that he left himself, and leaned against the door to soften the click as it closed. He exhaled, relieving the stress he’d built up in his lungs and releasing the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and dropped his shoes onto the porch deck, slipping into them and tapping the toes to the wood as he stepped off. 

The teen was wearing clothes he’d picked out for the day, that way if he did come back late he wouldn’t have to hurry to get dressed. He’d put them on after everyone else was in bed, after his shower, and just slept in them. They couldn’t get that dirty while he slept in one spot for four hours. Four hours, he thought. Four hours of sleep he would be running on, for the entire day. He was going to be exhausted, but it would mean he’d sleep great later on. It was just a random pair of sweatpants from soccer season, and a hoodie from his dads old college that he was so intent on Eren attending. But of course, Eren had way bigger plans, and didn’t want to be a doctor. But, that was for another time.

He walked down the path, squinting to see through the dark, and watching the fireflies floating around beautifully. He considered maybe catching one, but knew Levi was going to make him wash his hands if he saw. Instead, he trekked his way down the dark trail or wood chips until he came upon the cabins along the side. He counted the ones he passed, and then hurried to Levi’s door, knocking once, twice, and then three times.

The short raven pulled open the door and allowed Eren inside, shutting the door behind him. The teen leaned down as soon as the door closed and kissed him, reaching a hand up to cup the side of his face. Levi kissed him back harshly for a moment before pushing him back towards the bed. Eren grinned when he realized that Levi was shirtless and only wearing boxers, his cock tenting the fabric already. 

 

“It’s been a while, please tell me you still know how to fuck.” Levi said, voice hushed as he crawled up into Eren’s lap and running his hands through his brown hair.

 

“Of course, I can’t just forget that easily. Plus, I’ve been thinking about you for so long, Levi.” Eren said, kissing up the raven’s neck and brushing his lips against the slight stubble against his jaw.

 

“Mm, I’ve been thinking about you too. You fucking me, hard and fast. You’d like that, right?” He asked, palming at Eren’s semi-erect dick.

 

“Hell yeah, I’d love that. Let me fuck you.” Eren groaned, bucking up against Levi’s hand and his hips simultaneously. 

 

“That’s it, good boy. I’m all worked up and cleaned out. Did you bring a condom?” Levi questioned, sliding a hand up through Eren’s already disheveled and sleep mussed hair.

 

“Shit. No, I totally forgot about that, fuck. I-, I can go back? I can go get one!” Eren breathed, leaning back to look at Levi.

 

The raven stared at him for a moment before smirking. “No, idiot. I’ve got some. I knew you’d forget.” 

 

Eren grinned and kissed him happily. “Okay, good. I don’t think I’d be able to sneak in without Erwin noticing me.” 

 

“Shh, he sleeps like a log and I could always call in a favor, have him not mention it.” Levi said, baring his throat for the brunet.

 

Eren scraped his teeth against his pulse and pressed a wet kiss against it. “Mm, maybe you should have him just fuck Armin. That’s the favor.” Eren laughed.

 

“Hn, don’t talk about that mushroom when you’re feeling me up.” Levi mumbled, his palm still massaging Eren’s now fully hard cock. “Eyebrows does owe me a favor though.”

 

“ _Perfect._ ” Eren hummed against his throat, sliding his hands down Levi’s back, into his boxers, and squeezing his ass. 

 

“Ahh, your dick is what’s perfect and you really need to get it inside me. Right now.” Levi moaned against Eren’s ear, pushing down on him.

 

Eren nodded shakily and picked Levi up off of his lap, holding under his bum and laying him on the messy bed beneath him. He dove right in, licking and sucking at Levi’s exposed collarbones, nibbling at the skin there. His hands slid down over the pale man’s sides, his fingertips grazing back over his abdomen where the muscles fluttered under his touch. He sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, his hand coming up to flick and tease the other. Levi was already panting underneath him, writhing and wiggling under the attention.

 

“You must’ve be with all the pretty boys you could get your hands on since last year, right?” Levi teased, voice breathy.

 

“Actually, I haven’t. I didn’t even date anyone, either.” Eren explained, looking up meekly.

 

“F-Fuck, that’s cute.” Levi groaned, sliding a hand into the brunet's messy hair. 

 

Eren grinned and pressed a hot, wet kiss to Levi’s throat. The shorter man gasped quietly, and Eren slid his hands over his stomach again before yanking Levi’s boxers off in one swift movement. Levi groaned, helping Eren get them off over his feet. He sat up a bit, giving the teen a sly smirk.

 

“I’m naked, but you’re still fully clothed. How fair is that?” Levi taunted.

 

“Not that fair, I see your point.” Eren chuckled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side, and wrestled his pants off, the bulky fabric pooling in the pile with the other discarded clothing. Now, in only his boxer briefs, he realized just how hard he was now. His cock strained against the tight fabric, and he palmed himself through it. Levi licked his lips and moved until he was on his hands and knees, and swiftly pressed his lips against Eren’s cock through his briefs. The brunet groaned, pushing his hand through Levi’s smooth, silky hair. Levi began to suck against the head through the fabric, allowing it to become saturated with his saliva as he attempted to suck away all the precum the boy was leaking.

 

“God, I’ve definitely missed this.” Levi moaned, reaching up and pulling on the teens waistband.

 

“M-Me too, holy shit. Fuck, condom. Condom!” Eren said, pulling Levi’s hair a bit.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a fucking second.” Levi grumbled, snapping Eren’s waistband back, climbing off the bed and waddling to his bag to grab a condom or two and a bottle of lube. 

 

“Ugh, I jacked off a bunch before this week, but I’ve been waiting all year for your mouth again. I don’t wanna come early…” Eren said, running a hand through his hair, releasing a quick breath in order to calm himself down. 

 

“Mm, well I may or may not have played with myself a little bit before you got here. Just to skip a few steps.” Levi teased, biting his lip as he lifted himself back on the bed, setting the lube and a few condoms next to Eren.

 

“Holy shit, wait, you fingered yourself? I love doing that, though!” Eren grumbled, sliding down his underwear and freeing his cock.

 

“Well too fucking bad, last year you took too long.” Levi snapped and started to open up the condom wrapper.

 

“I did not!” The brunet bristled, snatching the condom from Levi and pinching the tip and starting to roll it on.

 

“You did, now shut the fuck up.” Levi growled, lightly hitting Eren’s hand away to roll it the rest of the way himself, to which Eren grinned.

 

Eren rolled his eyes, biting his lip. The raven pumped him a few times, his hand catching on the latex. He reached for the lube, and Eren cleared his throat.

 

“Weren’t you...ya’know. Gonna suck?” 

 

“How fucking sexy. God, if I had a vagina I’d be fucking _dripping_ from that oh-so eloquent sentence.” Levi muttered, sarcasm thick.

 

“Oh my god, you know what I meant!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. No, I’m _not_ going to suck your dick.” The elder said, uncapping the lube and drizzling it liberally over Eren’s cock, catching the extra that slid off with his hand. “I don’t want you to come _too_ early.”

 

Eren groaned, bucking his hips forward a bit. Levi stroked him again, sliding much easier until his hand and Eren’s cock was sufficiently coated. The raven reached behind himself, wiping the extra lube onto his hole, pushing two fingers inside, pistoning them in and out. He pulled away, haphazardly wiping his hand onto the bed sheets. Then, he turned around and pushed his hips up.

 

“ _Now, show me how much you’ve missed me_.”

 

\--

 

Armin thought he was going to die. His skin felt so tight, and he felt like every movement he made was going to rip it. He was so upset that he’d allowed himself to get so sunburnt within the first three days. It was day three, but it felt as though it had been an entire week they’d all been there. Everyone was tired, hot, and sore. Especially Armin. He was already cranky enough in the mornings when he woke up, but he felt that every time he would wake up, he’d feel like he was at home. At least, for a few seconds, before that feeling of complete dread hit him like a wall of bricks, letting him know that he was still stuck at camp. It made him feel sick, but he only had this full day, and two more left until Friday, and then he’d go home. So, as he pulled himself up carefully, realizing he was in fact not hugging his own pillow, he had the homesick feeling hit him harder than it had yet. But, he quickly realized it was Erwin’s pillow, and immediately snuggled back into it. Only for a second though, before the light jostling against his shoulder turned into a blossom of hot pain. 

 

“What the hell.” Armin growled, vaguely attempting to sit up. 

 

“Hey, Armin it’s time to get up.” Erwin said, voice low and quiet. Armin hissed at the weight of his hand. “Sorry, sorry. Sunburn, I forgot. If you want, I can put more aloe on you before we go for breakfast.”

 

Armin pushed his head back into the pillow and nodded. “Thank you.” Armin said into the pillow, his voice muffled. 

 

“No problem. Did you sleep okay? I, uh. I was a little cramped, and found something that just kept stabbing me in the neck.”

 

The younger blond stopped as soon as Erwin said it. Panic bubbled and pushed through his stomach and up to his throat. “Y-You...what was it?” Armin asked, turning his head a bit to look at him.

 

“Your DS, or whatever the heck it’s called. I’m not really up to date on that stuff. That thing is pretty painful when it jabs you in the neck.” Erwin laughed, standing up fully and stretching a bit. “Alright, well if you’re going to shower this morning you might want to do it quick because pretty much everyone is doing that.”

 

“I don’t think I will. Thank you though.” Armin said, pulling his legs over the side of the bed and sitting there. “I’m sorry you slept bad up there, I’ll try to get back up there today after morning practice.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Your blankets are surprisingly much warmer. I’m thinking if I put a few of my sweat shirts over the bar at the foot of the bed, I’ll be able to stretch out more. That’s what I did during my high school years.”

 

“Oh, well I’m glad you like my blankets and stuff. I didn’t bring my comforter, so having bigger sheets like this made up for that. If you want to still sleep up in my bed you can use my blankets, I don’t mind. I think I want my pillows back though.” Armin giggled, blushing a bit.

 

“I might take you up on that offer.”

 

“Sounds good. Is Eren awake?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. He’s in line for the next shower.” Erwin said, stepping out of the way for Armin to get up.

 

“Okay. Well, I’ll be ready to head down with you, just let me know when you’re ready to leave.” Armin said and pulled himself up, stretching his legs out and reaching for his clothes that he’d set aside for the night before for that day.

 

He grabbed his sweatpants and a hoodie to pull over his clothes before he left, knowing it’d be freezing when he left the cabin, and headed for the bathroom. The blond pushed open the bathroom door, only to be assaulted by the thick and heavy scent of Axe body spray. He gagged a bit before, shutting the door again. He took a deep breath and stepped back in.

 

“What the _fuck_ happened in here?” He asked, rounding the corner to see the short shower line, Eren at the head and waiting, and the entire line of boys holding some sort of clothing over their noses.

 

“Sophomores dropped an Axe bomb before we got up.” Connie explained, holding his towel over his nose. 

 

“ _Ugh_. Are you serious? Isn’t that like, really dangerous?” Armin asked, working his way up to Eren and where he was.

 

“They didn’t actually make an Axe bomb, they just sprayed it until the can emptied.” Eren said, his shirt tied around his face.

 

“Gross. Let me shower first, I don’t wanna wait. Plus, I have another stupid meeting thing this morning. Please!” Armin begged, bumping into Eren.

 

“Ew, you’re gross. Yeah, fine. Be quick though, I’m tired of standing here.”

 

“Yessss. Love you.” Armin said, setting his clothes onto the shower bench and began to pull off his shirt carefully, avoiding his sunburn the best he can, and shrugging his boxers off behind the shower curtain. He turned the spray on to cold, and relished in the wonderful feeling of the cool water hitting his sunburn. 

 

\--

 

“How far can you deepthroat?” Connie asked, targeting the entire table as he stared at the ice pop he was holding.

 

“Um, I don’t know.” Eren responded. “I think it’s changed since last year.”

 

“Can we please not play this game this year. Just one year without deepthroating popsicles, that’s honestly all I want.” Mikasa huffed, resting her head on her hand.

 

“This is really important though. What if we like, really need to know this. ‘Kasa, I gotta know.” Eren dramatized, quickly lapping at the drops melting from his fruit pop.

 

Every year, since their freshman year, they’d had a tradition of trying to compete to see who could deepthroat their popsicles the furthest. It always varied on what day the camp actually served popsicles, but it happened. And pretty much everyone at the table participated during that lunch. So, Mikasa held her head in her hands and tried to ignore the shouts of the table as they all, primarily the boys, tried their hardest to get as far as they could without choking. And, of course, the last three years had been Armin. This year though, Eren was determined to win. Jean and Connie didn’t really care as much as the other two.

 

“Eren, no. Please don’t.” Mikasa groaned, reaching for the ice.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Don’t you _dare._ ” Eren said, holding it out of reach. “I have to win.”

 

“You’re so on, you fucker.” Armin laughed, pressing the tip to his smile.

 

“Let’s fuckin’ do this. ‘Kasa, you judge.” Eren said, prepping too.

 

“I don’t want to judge.”

 

“Judge! You’ve always judged!” Eren yelled, nudging her with his shoulder. “ _Do it._ ”

 

“Ugh, fine. Get ready, then.” She sighed.

 

“Okay, okay. We’re good.” Eren said, checking down the line to see Reiner and Bert participating.

 

“Go.” She huffed, and watched as the boys seemingly violently shoved the popsicles down their throat.

 

Connie pulled away first, choking and sputtering. Jean was faring pretty well, at least, until Eren jabbed him painfully in the side with his elbow. Reiner was doing pretty much the same as Armin, and Bert seemed to give up within a minute or so, as soon as he saw Hanji heading their way. As soon as the remaining boys realized Hanji was standing at the end of the table, they pulled back.

 

“Don’t hurt yourselves. If you go too fast, you’re going to hurt something.” Hanji explained. “Also, Hannes said you need to stop being inappropriate.”

 

“Aw, what!” Eren yelled, flattening his free hand on the table. “No way, we do this _every_ year.”

 

“He’s a little grumpy today.” Hanji whispered, grinning and wiggling their eyebrows.

 

“Then, who won?” Armin asked, a bit shy and hiding his mouth behind his hand, probably to shield his juice covered mouth.

 

“Hm, it was like a tie between you and Reiner. Congrats.” Mikasa said, reaching back to pull her hair into a ponytail to relieve herself a bit of the heat in the dining hall.

 

“ _Dammit._ ” Eren huffed.

++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing smut
> 
> and yeah beta reader yeah yeah son please. please fucking talk to me if you're open to being a beta reader. you'd have to have gmail or something so i can share it with you to read.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm basing this off my band experiences kinda not the sex parts or pining but the actual camp and the bus and freshmen shit because i'm the sousa player for my band holla holla
> 
> hit me up at gorypalabra.tumblr.com
> 
> also, i'll be updating this whenever i fuckin' feel like it


End file.
